


I Love You, Get It?

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barbecue, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, causing ruckuses, don't worry everyone is happy in this fic, kinda fem domme?, past nishinoya yuu/reader, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You're excited to be with Tanaka after being gone for so long.





	I Love You, Get It?

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Bon!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this out! Tanaka needs all the love and fun from this feisty reader ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you [Mari/QuillMind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quillmind) for beta reading I keep forgetting to put this note here I'm so sorry

“Yuu,” you whine, gripping your hair and dipping your face down close enough that your nose can kiss the latte you’re ready to down in three sips. “I need to ask you something.”

Your phone sits right next to your coffee and the rest of your breakfast, along with your laptop and a stack of paperwork you’ll need to go through at some point when you’re done settling in. There are more boxes that you need to unpack, but that’s definitely not a concern right now.

The sound of balls smacking on a court is in the background when Nishinoya answers on speakerphone. “Yeah, what? I’m dating Asahi now and I don’t think he’s into threesomes. Or maybe he is. I need to ask.”

You groan some more. “Congratulations, I always knew he was into you, but shut up. It’s about Ryu, actually.”

“Ohh,” Nishinoya laughs and the volleyball noises fade out, assuming he’s left to go hide in the supply closet or outside the court. “Gonna jump to him?”

“That’s my question. Is he...available?”

“Damn right he is! Dude hasn’t had a girlfriend in a while, and he’s mentioned you a few times now that he knows you’re back. You’d be good for him.”

“Oh thank god,” you breathe, tipping your head back now and bending yourself over your chair. You don’t know why you’re moping about this so much. It’s been a few years or something since you’ve talked to Tanaka or seen him in person. You can’t just start dating him from the get-go, can you?

“Yeah, dude. We were just talking the other day about how you’ve always kinda kept us together and how you’ve always been the smartest in our group.”

“Lies,” you laugh, sitting up properly now to drink your latte and nibble on your toast. It’s a strong and simple breakfast that you’ll probably regret later and wind up eating a massive sandwich for lunch. Not that you care too much since you’re definitely up for buying one later todayf. “You guys were...uh, smart in your own ways.”

“Uh huh. Y’know he studied to become a coach, right?”

You perk up like Nishinoya’s sitting in front of you and turn to your phone. “Really? Ryu? Last time I talked to him he hadn’t decided on a major.”

“Yup. He’s a natural with the kids. I think he’s got a few more months of training or something before he can officially start. You want me to ask him about it now?”

“No, no! Don’t want to interrupt your morning workouts or whatever. I’ll just talk to him about it when we meet up this weekend. Did you guys land that reservation?”

“Of course. Asahi’s the best, y’know. A way better kisser than you ever were.”

You roll your eyes and you wish you could project your sarcasm into this phone call. “Oh, poor me. You’re not gonna be one of those couples who won’t shut up about each other, are you?”

Nishinoya laughs again. “We’re gonna be so gross to each other you’re gonna want to hook up with Ryu right then and there.”

“I appreciate your encouragement. But seriously. You think he’s gonna be okay with me coming on to him?”

A short pause like you think Nishinoya’s nodding at his phone, then he replies, “He’s always been okay with you doing, like, anything. Just be yourself! Like you always have.”

Your chest warms at the genuine advice. If anyone knows Tanaka best, it’s him and Saeko, but the latter is probably revving up some motorcycle in her shop right now and can’t be on the phone. “Aww. Thanks. I’ll see you guys soon, then. Say hi to Asahi and Ryu for me.”

“Will do. You want me to give Ryu a kiss for you, too?”

You take another gulp of your coffee and shake your head. “Bye, Yuu.”

He laughs one more time. “Bye.”

You hang up and finish your coffee, much more motivated now to get your apartment together and find all those cute outfits you’ve been saving for a date that you know will end with something good.

 

***

 

“Dude. Stop freakin’ out! She’s gonna love you, I promise.”

Asahi raises his eyebrows and puts his hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder. “That seems a little fast, don’t you think?”

“Bullshit! And she can’t have me again because I’ve got you!”

Nishinoya and Asahi’s banter and blatant flirting in public (much to Asahi’s embarrassment) doesn’t exactly help the situation Tanaka is in right now. It’s been years since you two have talked. College and work and sports have all gotten in the way and things have fizzled out. It isn’t like high school anymore; he hasn’t been able to hear the sound of your voice cheering for him at a game. He isn’t even sure if you’ve been to a game in the last few years you’ve been gone. The one thing he hopes for tonight, though, is that you haven’t changed drastically. Tanaka missed your witty words and your urges to make sure he eats properly before a game. He’s traded the volleyball for a whistle these days, a coach in training thanks to the tutelage of many of his past and present mentors.

He’s lost in thought, hands shoved in his pockets and looking up at the pinkish-orange sky, when Noya rattles him to look the other way.

You’ve changed, but in the best way possible. Somehow, time has transformed you from a loudmouthed punk to a classy babe with a smirk like no other. Unlike the school days when you had to wear tights under your skirt, your legs are bare and beautiful, long and framed by a black miniskirt that’s barely containing your badass, bone-crushing thighs. His eyes widen comically, unable to say anything for a few seconds until Nishinoya literally kicks him in the ass.

“What’s the matter?” you say as you get closer and grin at Tanaka first before the other two. “It’s like I’ve been gone a million years or something.”

Nishinoya’s the first to pounce on you, yelling out your name excitedly and throwing his arms around you after a good jump off the ground. Your laugh is just as sickly sweet as it was when you all were teenagers, letting it infect Tanaka’s ears once again as you spin Nishinoya around and flawlessly twirling your skirt in the process.

Tanaka swallows hard. In the time it takes for you to greet Asahi, as well, he racks his brain for a sufficient greeting. It’s almost as if “hi” seems too vanilla for you, and “what’s up smelly” will be too immature. He’s ready to go for a “hey you,” but you beat him to the punch.

“And who’s this handsome fellow?” you ask as you put one arm around his neck. The other raises up to ruffle the tuft of hair he’s grown out and trimmed in the last few years; his sides are still buzzed. “I’m guessing...Ryu?”

Tanaka laughs nervously and hugs you back quickly, trying to contain the blush on his cheeks while Nishinoya flashes a thumbs up and a grin from behind your back. “Yeah. You guessed right!”

“I knew it!” You laugh again and let him go, patting his shoulders as you take another head-to-toe look at him. Tanaka can only guess what you’re thinking right now. He can only hope that the thoughts in your head about him are good.

After hugs and the initial “you look different” observations go around, all four of you head inside the restaurant. Asahi was able to book a private room for the four of you to enjoy some barbecue and beer and all the bad jokes everyone else will just scowl at. The meat sizzles and smells on the grill around you all, while you detail all of your happenings abroad and beyond. Tanaka drinks his beer as slowly as he can so he doesn’t screw it up and throw up all over your skirt, though that could mean you have to take it off. Dirty thoughts are wiped and smacked away for now because he  _ really _ shouldn’t be thinking about your legs while you speak.

“It just sucks, you know,” you tell everyone as you pick up another cooked piece of beef from the grill, “like, the government there isn’t doing much to help these kids out but they still want them to be functioning members of society. Those old people don’t get it.”

“But you’re doing all you can to help them out,” Asahi says. “I could never handle all that blood.”

“You can’t even handle a paper cut, you big baby!” Nishinoya snickers and jabs his boyfriend in the side. Asahi yelps while you hide your amusement with a gulp of beer. You turn your attention to Tanaka, giving him a little nudge with your bottle-clad hand.

“I hear you’re helping out kids, too,” you say. “What, did you become a softy in college?”

Tanaka needs to thank the alcohol gods later tonight because now he doesn’t feel like a bumbling fool when he hears you speak. He smiles and nudges you back. “Hell no! I was like, these kids could totally look up to me while I teach them how to play volleyball. It feels powerful.  _ And _ I’m doing my job as a functioning...whatever of society.”

You snort. “Still on that mentor kick, I see. Am I right, Tanaka- _ senpai _ ?”

He spits out some of his beer out when you say it like that. There’s something devilish in the way you emphasize the title. It’s probably the drinks and the food making everyone a little rowdier, so he tries to ignore it. Except he can’t.

The conversation goes on to something a little more light-hearted, but Tanaka can’t help but keep himself focused on you. How you speak, how you move your arms about when you talk about something exciting that happened in the clinic, how your hand is getting a lot closer to his knee. Just a few centimeters away…

“And I tell him, ‘ _ That’s an actual a pile of shit, dude!’ _ ”

You and Nishinoya guffaw incessantly as Tanaka recounts some bad college party memory. Tanaka sits up proudly, like he just told an epic poem in a matter of two minutes when it was really some gross story about his old teammates’ unfortunate encounter with a bird.

He nearly freezes when you finally get your hand on him, palm square on his thigh as your laughter fades and you wipe away those tears. “Oh god,” you say. “Fuck. I gotta pee. I’ll be right back.”

Something tells Tanaka that he might be in another dimension, because he’s a thousand percent sure that you just winked at him (you did). You rise up off the floor and smooth down your skirt, those hypnotic legs right in front of his face for a close-up view before you step out. Another drink might help take away the wonder and mystery. A piece of pickled onion to the face helps, too.

Asahi grabs Nishinoya’s wrist before he can throw more at Tanaka. “I think he gets it.”

Nishinoya huffs. “Ryuuuuu! What the fuck are you still doing here? Go after her!”

Tanaka doesn’t question the order, but he can still feel how rapidly his stomach churns and how his spine feels like jelly and how his groin feels like it’s on fire. He can hear Nishinoya say something about how they shouldn’t be too loud, but he’s already out the door and heading down the hall towards the bathroom. The restaurant only has one, and to his surprise, the door is unlocked.

Or maybe it isn’t a surprise at all because once Tanaka turns the handle, it’s pulled open right away and he feels a hand grab his shirt and yank him inside. The door slams and locks behind him, his back pressed up against it as you step forward with your hands on his chest and a filthy grin on your face.

“Took you long enough,” you tell him. “Dirty bastard.”

Tanaka’s face burns, but in all reality, this is what he’s been waiting for, whether he thinks about it consciously or not. You’ve grown to be a more amazing person than you already were, so beautiful and hilarious and the biggest fucking delight he’s ever had the pleasure of being around. And now he’s got the chance right in front of him, all smiles and giggles with a generous helping of lust.

“Come on,” you continue when he doesn’t answer. You rub your hands on his pectorals and he can swear he’s just imagining this. “After waiting so long, you  _ don’t _ want to fuck me right now?”

“Holy shit,” Tanaka mumbles at last as he manages to get his hands on your waist. Another few moments and he asks, “Shouldn’t we, like...date a little more before we do any of that?”

“We can,” you say, then whisper right up close to his lips, “but I don’t want to wait.”

Tanaka’s brain shuts off when his lips meet yours for the first time ever. You kiss hard, grabbing his shirt and pulling him so close it’s damn near painful. For whatever reason, he likes it. He likes how you’re prying his mouth open with your tongue, how you’re trapping one of his legs with his so you can grind against him, how your skirt is riding up and the powers of your ass are bringing his hands up to grab it. Oh  _ god, _ you’ve got a handful to grab. One squeeze has you moaning and he’s ready to rip off his jeans and get off somehow, even if his head is non-functional at the moment.

You pick up on some of the passiveness and pull away, moving your hips slower and loosening your hold on his shirt. “Something wrong?”

“I—uh, no!” Tanaka stutters, “but, like, uh—”

You flash that million dollar grin of yours and release his leg from your thighs. His hands remain on your ass, which you seem to like based on how you’re not letting go of him and you give him a softer kiss, one where he can actually taste beer and barbecue instead of saliva and a weird sense of desperation. He prefers the former; it’s more you. 

“Okay, okay,” you say when you pull back again. “You don’t have to fuck me in this bathroom. But we need to do something about this, right?”

Your hand drops to grab the bulge in his pants, sending a thousand different signals throughout his body. He gasps like it’s the first time a girl is touching him, his cheeks heating up so his face can feel on fire, too. It feels like hell is all over his face when you start massaging him, but if this is what hell feels like, he’d be glad to commit all of the sins with you. Speechless and smitten, he nods and squeezes your ass again, making you let out another cutesy moan that’s going to have him coming in a second.

“How about this?” you start as your fingers walk up to the button and zipper of his pants. “I jack you off while you finger me. That way we can both get off and we don’t have to come out of here hot and bothered.”

There’s some sort of activity returning to his brain, enough to make him realize that he’d like that very much and it’d e a good start instead of him fucking you in a restaurant bathroom. “Sounds good,” he says stiffly, then adds, “I, uh. You’ve got a nice ass.”

You snort, undoing that button and zipper and tucking his pants down along with his underwear, wasting no time to tease. Before you look down and view the magnificence that is his cock, you give him another kiss, this time to his jaw. “You always seemed like a boob guy to me. I guess I was wrong.”

A little more conscious now, it’s his turn to snort. “Why can’t I like both, huh?”

“Didn’t say you can’t,” you counter, eyes dropping to a raging boner that makes you moan again. Your hand goes immediately to wrap around the base and squeeze. Tanaka drops his head back to the door and groans deeply, loud enough to fill the little bathroom. One of his hands migrates to the front of your skirt, reaching the top of your thigh but hesitant to go any further.

“Ryu,” you say as you lean in and start stroking him slowly, “it’s not like those horror movies. My pussy isn’t going to bite you. Come on. I’m so wet.”

All of your talking makes his cock twitch, leaking more precome and allowing your hand to move slickly down the entire length. Tanaka takes a breath and lets his motivation and drive kick in, moving his hand so that he can feel the top of your panties (is that lace?) and then your hair and skin underneath. You weren’t kidding; you’re practically dripping. For him. That’s fucking amazing.

What’s even more amazing is how his finger fits so perfectly inside you. Your moan is louder once he gets down to the knuckle, moving it in and out and causing your hand to falter on his cock. He gets some confidence with that, adding a second finger and moving with more purpose.

“Oh, Ryu-senpai,” you moan, moving your hand faster as well, “your fingers feel  _ so _ good...I can’t wait for you to fuck me with this huge cock of yours.”

A full gallon of pride fills Tanaka, whether it’s from the inappropriate use of the honorific or the way you compliment his dick. While he isn’t packing an actual snake in his pants, he knows he’s got some girth to fill you up and make you moan and possibly scream. That’s his new goal tonight: getting you to scream his name and come on his cock and turn you to a mess. Unless you do it to him first.

Your hand is tight around him, working diligently in spite of the way you look like you’re going to come any second now. Your lips parted, eyes closed from the way his fingers feel inside you, soft moans that slide off your tongue. He curls his fingers experimentally and finds that spot inside you that makes you moan louder, allowing yourself to move faster and bring your other hand to squeeze his balls.

Tanaka can’t handle it anymore. He feels like a teenager when he comes all over your hands, keeping his fingers pressed to your g-spot while his hand on your ass tightens and leaves you moaning, too. His groans are deep, your name a low growl as he watches himself spill onto those pretty, talented fingers of yours.

“You made such a mess, senpai,” you breathe, attempting to contain your pleasure based on how you’re trying not to collapse in his arms. You take your hands back and bring up one to lick the come off your fingers, sucking and licking it up like candy. “But you taste so goo- _ ah _ !”

A loud, hard smack to your ass cuts you off. Tanaka could get hard again just looking at you like this, so lewd and naughty that it’s hard to believe you’re the same person who just wolfed down two pounds of barbecue in five minutes. He wants to get you off, too. With the dirtiest grin on his face, teeth sharp and ready to bite you either now or later, he pumps his fingers as quickly as he can while pressing his thumb on your clit, rubbing and getting his hand drenched in your release when you finally come apart.

You hang onto his shoulders as your legs turn inward, shaking as you moan so loudly someone is definitely going to hear you outside. You press your face to his neck and jerk your hips towards him continuously, milking every little touch he’s giving you until the noises you make fade out and he turns to kiss your neck.

“Fuck,” he laughs, saying your name as he pulls his fingers out and lets go of your ass. “I really missed you.”

It takes a second before you come up to look at him, smiling smugly and bringing his wrist up so he can taste you, too. “Now you get it.”

Tanaka licks you up and solidifies the fact that he gets it. Absolutely, positively gets it.

 

Never mind the sort-of awkward return to the room, in which Nishinoya asked you two right away for all the nasty details that developed in the bathroom. Asahi didn’t do his best to shut him up, since all that alcohol has made him much more mellow and he couldn’t care less about what you did to get off. After finishing up the rest of your food and drinks and tipping very generously (it was the least you all could do after causing such a riot, especially in the bathroom), Tanaka whisks you away to his apartment so you two can pick up where you left off. It’s no surprise that you’re excited. By the way you cling to his arm and giggle at all of his bad jokes, Tanaka can tell that you’ve warmed up very considerably to him. He’s warmed up, too.

In hindsight, he should have cleaned up his apartment if he knew he was going to take you home. There are some empty soda cans and various notes on teaching methods in his living room, along with some motorcycle parts Saeko likes to bring over to show off and examine but then forgets to take back to her shop. He laughs nervously when you take your shoes off and glance at the scenery, hoping that you aren’t just going to turn away and tell him good night. Thankfully, you don’t.

Rather, you jump to him the second he’s out of his shoes, wrapping your legs securely around his waist and most definitely constricting some of his muscles there. He doesn’t mind it, though. He loves how strong you are and how you’re so unapologetically sexy. Grabbing your ass again and only bumping you into a wall once while you two kiss, he makes his way to his bedroom, where there are some various items of clothing and more paperwork around, but neither of you care.

“Senpai,” you whine when you two break and he falls back in bed and you proceed to crawl on top of him, “I’m all wet again.”

“Again?” Tanaka asks, eyes wide and feeling his pants stir once again for all the right reasons. “What, were you thinking about me the whole way here?”

You nod wordlessly and Tanaka should have known. He groans, immediately getting his shirt off while you do the same and show off a polka dot bra in your favorite colors. It’s so cute that he almost misses you slipping down your skirt. He catches you before it reaches the middle of your thighs, his wrist nudging the elastic back up.

“Keep this on. I like it.”

You grin and put your skirt back in place, only to lift it up so you can get your panties off (it’s lace) and leave your pussy in full view. “You’re such a perv.”

“Hey, it ain’t my fault you look so damn good in skirts,” Tanaka defends. There isn’t much he can say at this point, since all he can stare at is your delicate, glistening skin between your legs.

Apparently reading his mind, you inch forward while taking your bra off. His mouth begins to water as you come closer, your thighs framing his head and your pussy so ready to be eaten out like dessert. Without a word, you hold onto the headboard and lower yourself onto his lips, to which he responds right away with a moan that’s going to vibrate so deliciously against your nerves.

To him, your pussy is better than tonight’s dinner at the restaurant. He licks you eagerly, bringing his arms around your thighs to keep them apart while you moan and roll your hips against him. He could suffocate like this, the way you’re pressing down on his face and rocking yourself to the point where you’re more than ready to ride his cock. If that’s the case, he’d die gloriously.

Except he won’t tonight. In fact, you lift yourself up from his face and break free from his arms, moving back down so you can get his pants completely off.

“Aww, what? I wanted you to come on my face.”

You pinch his thigh once it’s exposed and he yelps. He can’t be annoyed for very long when you toss the clothes off to the floor with the rest of them and get back to straddling his hips. He’s totally and literally in your hands, now. The look on your face says nothing else but control and getting what you want. He wants it, too.

“You’re clean, right?” you ask as you stroke him. “I mean, I hope you weren’t that stupid in college.”

Tanaka laughs out your name and turns away from such an embarrassing (but very important) question. “Shut up. I’m clean, alright?”

“Good, because I want my senpai to fill me up.”

Embarrassment and awkwardness dissolve right away once you take the lead and slowly seat yourself on his cock that’s twitching just for you. Tanaka hasn’t gotten laid in so long, but he’s so glad he’s waited for you to come along and yank him back into a life where he always wants to be around you. On top of that, you’re gorgeous. Wearing only a skirt, you exude some sort of lustful power he’s never seen before in anyone else. You two were (mostly) innocent back when you were teenagers, throwing around fries and tossing a volleyball wherever, talking about the future ahead. Now, Tanaka can only imagine a future with you in it.

Your moans are unbelievably intoxicating when you move, working yourself slowly before getting more comfortable and bouncing up and down, your tits and that damned skirt bouncing along with you. Tanaka watches you for a little bit, gets lost in how much fun you’re having, then jumps right in on the fun. He holds onto your hips and helps you out, keeping his grip loose so you can continue moving on your own.

“Ryu..senpai?” you moan, looking down at him with big eyes that seem like you two aren’t fucking at all. “Does it feel good? Does my pussy feel good?”

“Fuck,” Tanaka groans, curling his fingers into your skin right at the sound of your dirty talk. “Yeah. Feels so good, babe.”

“Yeah,” you repeat, fingers dropping between your legs to play with your clit and lift up your skirt to show him, “oh my god. Fuck I love your cock—”

You shift ever-so-slightly in his hands and you cry out loud, your free hand falling on top of his and holding on as your thighs and your fingers move faster. Tanaka gets the hint right away and braces his legs so that he can pound into you, fucking you as hard has he can while lying on his back until he sheaths himself fully inside you, bending backward as you come and tighten around him with so much force he can’t move.

His cock is covered in your orgasm, so slick that he can feel the mess dampen the skin and hair between you two. But he’s not done, yet. While you’re still moaning his name and saying all the nastiest things about his cock and how he’s the only one who can do this to you, he puts his head in overdrive and brings himself over the edge with you. It takes only a handful of thrusts before he grunts, bursting inside you while you lean forward and press your hands to his chest and start kissing up towards his neck. He could come forever by the way you keep whimpering in his ear, telling him that he feels so good, how you want to keep it all inside you and hope it’s not going to drip out.

He eventually does slow down, settling his hips back into bed while you relax with your face in his neck, squealing. “You okay?”

“Of course, you monster,” you answer. He can tell you’re nodding by the way your hair moves against his jaw. “When did you become such a casanova?”

Tanaka snickers and puts his arms around you, hands a lot gentler now when they run up and down your skin, thinly covered in sweat. “Glad you think I’m awesome in bed, ‘cause I wanna do that some more with ya.”

“Me too,” you say, lifting your head up and giving him a peck on the lips. You delay for a moment, then ask him, “Would it be too soon if I said I loved you?”

His stomach does a backflip and he looks up at her, words all caught in his throat again and totally unsure of how to respond. Except he’s totally sure. He’s sure that he wants to spend all the time he can with you, wants to know everything else you’ve done while you’re away, wants to fall asleep with you and attempt to cook you breakfast in the morning and watch all the stupid expensive action movies with loud explosions and hot leads. That’s what love is, right? He thinks so, and if it isn’t, he’s definitely going to figure it out with you, no matter what it takes.

Just when you’re about to take back what you asked, he shakes his head. “Nah. But I want to say it, first. I love you.”

You finally slide yourself off his cock, grinning so wide and holding him by the cheeks. His heart thumps when you kiss him, the tenderness and desire flowing through both your lips and he knows that’s not going anywhere, ever. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and barbecute are greatly appreciated. <3  
> ^ Barbecute is a typo but tbh I'm gonna leave it because yeah. Give me cute barbecue. Give me a cutie AND some barbecue. Hell yeah.
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
